Back to where it All Started, To Start A New
by sheltie
Summary: Houkago Tea Time has been invited back to play at their old school. What surprises await them. First K-On! story ever.


**Back to where it All Started, To Start A New**

 **By: Sheltie**

* * *

 _I don't own K-On! at all_

* * *

 **A/N: okay, this is my first, very first K-On! story ever. So please be kind since I'm new to writing this. I plan on writing a few of these since I love the show and want to show it. These stories will be light fare compared to the other stories I write on this site. So nothing really serious will be in these at all. I won't be doing any pairings within the group either. I have nothing against it, just I like to focus on their friendship they have with each other, which is how I took the anime and manga. Nothing yuri, though again nothing against that kind of thing. This one will take some references from the manga and anime in certain things though I spun it to fit what I needed for this. As well as the characters will be a bit OOC though not too much I think.**

* * *

Nodoka Manabe let out a sigh as she was sitting at her desk. She was working on various things as her eyes strayed to a framed photo she had. A smile graced her lips. There in the photo was her and the band, Houkago Tea Time. She was in the middle sitting with the five members around her.

First was Yui Hirasawa, the lead guitar and lead vocals as well as her best friend since childhood. She had known Yui since pre-k really and had always been there for Yui. Yui had dark brown hair with two yellow hairclips clipped onto the right side. She was the carefree sometimes klutz, clueless girl, but when she played she was a pro. Yui was draped over her smiling her unique Yui smile.

Ritsu Tainaka, the drummer for the band, was on the right of Yui grinning her devious grin as she had her arms behind her head with a big bump on her forehead. Ritsu had brown hair a few shades lighter than Yui's dark brown. She had a yellow headband pulling her hair back showing off her forehead proudly.

Mio Akiyama, the bassist for the band as well as second vocalist and back-up, was on Yui's left smiling for the camera smiling, but looked like she'd bolt any second. She had long black hair and was the tallest of the group. She was also the reason why Ritsu had a bump on her head.

In front of Ritsu was Tsumugi Kotobuki, the keyboardist for the band and back-up vocalist, was smiling as she held up a peace sign. Tsumugi had long blond hair and blue eyes. She was a kind and gentle soul that at times odd, but always happy and loved being with her friends.

And finally in front of Mio was Azusa Nakano, the rhythm guitarist, was smiling happily.

Nodoka was the manger of Houkago Tea Time. Not a job she had planned on really, but it plopped right into her lap really. Her mind drifted back to when it all happened.

/Scene Break/

 _ **A Few Years Ago**_

Nodoka was in a hurry. She had gotten a phone call from Yui asking her to meet her. It had been a while since they had really seen each other really. Sure they talked on the phone as well as texted each other and emailed, but that was the most of their communication. Nodoka had left to study abroad and then she had been so busy with school to really have a social life. She did make some friends, but none would ever be as close to her as Yui was.

Finally making it to the fast food joint Yui had asked her to meet she found Yui there, but also the three other members of the band Yui was in. This surprised her, but shrugged it off. It was nice to see them all again after all this time.

"NODOKA-CHAN!" Yui cried as she leapt out of her seat and pounced on Nodoka giving the glasses-wearing girl a big smothering warm hug.

Nodoka smiled as she hugged Yui back. Even after all these years she was used to her best friend's behavior and even missed it a bit since they had been apart.

"Hell Yui" she said hugging Yui back.

"Oh Nodoka-chan, it's so great to see you" Yui said happily.

Nodoka took her time to look at Yui and noticed she hadn't changed too much physically since she last saw her. Yui was still the same bubbly girl she knew and loved. Her hair was still in the same style with two yellow hairclips.

"Come on, the others are waiting for us" Yui said taking Nodoka's hand and half dragging the girl to the table.

Nodoka was used to this allowed it without complaint.

"Hey there Student Council President" Ritsu greeted.

"Ritsu, I'm no longer student council president" Nodoka pointed out.

"Eh, you'll always be to me" Ritsu said with a shrug.

"Hello Nodoka, it's nice to see you" Mio greeted.

"Hello Nodoka" Tsumugi said with a smile.

"You too, Mio. You also Tsumugi and Ritsu. It's been a long time" Nodoka said.

Yui sat down and Nodoka took the only open chair next to Yui.

"Where's Azusa?" Nodoka asked.

"She's in class and couldn't be here" Mio said.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about Yui?" Nodoka asked.

"Actually it was all of us that wanted to talk to you Nodoka" Mio said.

Nodoka looked confused.

"Well, you know how we all got in the same college so we could still play together, right?" Mio asked.

Nodoka nodded.

"Well, we've been playing and having fun still. We met some new friends and I am aware you've been keeping in touch with Yui and she's been telling you how we've been slowly growing" Mio said.

"Yes, and we have a website up and running thanks to our friend Mira. You'll meet her later. She's such a sweet girl" Tsumugi said.

"Yeah, Mira so cute and she likes to be hugged too" Yui said happily.

"Speak for yourself Mugi. She's always glaring at me when I look in on what she is doing" Ritsu said.

"That's because you're usually leaning up against one of her servers and you know how she hates when you do that" Mio said.

"But where am I supposed to lean?" Ritsu asked.

Mio just let out an exasperated sigh.

Nodoka nodded. Houkago Tea Time, which had just started as a band that the four girls started when they were in high school when they joined the Light Music Club, which at the time was on the verge of being disbanded due to lack of members. That changed when Ritsu, Mio, Tsumugi and Yui joined. They were the only members to start and had a lot of work to do mainly since Yui didn't even know how to play any instrument at all. So she had to learn to play the guitar.

They added their fifth and final member Azusa the year after that and they were complete. The five of them played together and had fun too. That was until the four founding members had to leave since they were graduating from high school. Azusa was left since she was a year younger than them.

The four kept on playing when they headed to college all going to the same one since they didn't want to be separated. They joined their college's Light Music Club and met new people and friends along with continuing to play. Azusa joined them a year later and the band was back. They played all over on and off campus as well as wrote new songs too. As they continued to play their popularity gradually grew. What was a surprising thing was that the four held off playing off campus in clubs and the like til Azusa joined them since they didn't feel it was right to take that step without Azusa there. Yui always wrote her telling her about a gigs they had and then before and after each show telling her everything.

"Well we've found we needed an agent or manager of some kind since it's getting difficult to schedule things ourselves" Tsumugi said.

"And we don't want to take advantage of everything Mugi has done for us" Mio chipped in.

"Yeah, she's done so much for us" Ritsu said.

"So we were wondering if you'd like the job?" Yui asked.

"What, me, be the manger of your band?" Nodoka asked stunned.

The four girls nodded.

"But I don't have any experience with that at all" Nodoka said.

"Please Nodoka-chan" Yui whined.

"Nodoka, we didn't decide to ask you just because you're our friend, but we also believe you could do a real good job too. You're so neat and organized and you can put up with all of us, mainly Ritsu" Mio said.

"Hey! I'm not that bad any more" Ritsu said unhappy at then shot Mio fired at her.

Mio rolled her eyes.

"Plus we trust you Nodoka" Tsumugi said.

"Yes, and even Azusa-nyan has agreed with us on this" Yui chipped in.

Nodoka sat in thought. She was looking for a job. She was close to graduating and there were a few offers coming in, but none that really interested her. But this, would she, could she do this. She was telling the truth that she didn't have any experience in being a band manager. But then her eyes looked up at all the hopeful faces of her friends, the most hopeful coming from Yui.

"Alright, I'll do it" she said.

Yui cried out happily and hopped from her seat to glom onto Nodoka.

"Thank you Nodoka. We're very happy you decided to take us up on our offer. We'll pay you of course. You also will meet with Mira later" Mugi said.

Nodoka nodded as they got down to business with the details. Tsumugi handled most of that.

/Scene Break/

Nodoka shook out of her reminiscing when her phone rang. She picked up it.

"Hello" she said.

The voice she heard was a very familiar one that she hadn't heard in a long time and with a proposal she knew the band wouldn't turn down.

/Scene Break/

Nodoka was walking down the hall where the band practicing, but of course wasn't hearing any sound coming out. That was typical. She shook her head with a smile as it still amazed her at times that they could play so great without a lot of practice beforehand. They always goofed off eating sweets and drinking tea that Tsumugi provided. Only really getting down to practice when there's a show or gig just two to three days away.

The place they lived in held all of them so they could live there as well as practice. They all felt it was more convenient that way. They were able to do this since Tsumugi talked with her parents and they found a place, which was a building, that they could convert for their needs. Tsumugi didn't want to rely on her parents, but they needed the space so they could live together. They did pay rent with Tsumugi being the landlord, but the rent wasn't as much given it was Tsumugi and she'd never make her friends pay an absorbent amount in rent. So that meant the five needed jobs, but that was fine with them. Well, Tsumugi didn't need to find a job, but did so to just be a part of it.

She entered the practice room to find the five members of Houkago Tea Time sitting eating pastries and drinking tea.

"Oh hey Nodoka, would you like some tea?" Mugi asked.

"Yes, that would be nice" Nodoka said finding an open chair at the table.

The tea was served by Tsumugi. Another thing she got from her family. They had so much of it and it would go to waste otherwise.

"So what's up Nodoka?" Ritsu asked.

"I got a call from Sawako sensei and she has a request" Nodoka said.

"Sawa-chan" Ritsu said.

"What did Sawa-chan ask?" Yui asked.

"Well, she's been keeping track of Houkago Tea Time and was wondering if you'd like to perform again back at Sakuragaoka High" Nodoka said.

"Of course. Of course we can do that" Yui said excitedly.

Tsumugi nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Hold on Yui, we need to make sure we have a free spot in our schedule to have a concert there" Mio said being the adult in the conversation.

"What come on Mio, this is Sawa-chan. We have to do it" Ritsu said.

"Yes, but we should check what are schedule is first" Mio said firmly.

"Mio is right. We should make sure we're free to play" Azusa chipped in.

"I've looked into that and we have an opening" Nodoka said.

"Yosh! We get to rock back at our old school!" Ritsu said as she threw her arms in the air.

"Oh this will be so much fun going back there. I wonder if our old club room is still there" Tsumugi said.

"Oh I am sure it is" Ritsu said confidently.

"And how do you know this Ritsu?" Mio asked.

"What, I just know" Ritsu said.

Mio sighed and closed her eyes as she shook her head.

"We should figure out what songs we are going to play" Azusa said just as excited as the others.

"Oh yeah, we should" Yui said nodding her head happily.

"I'll call Sawako sensei back and let her know and we can figure out the details" Nodoka said.

"Thanks Nodoka-chan" Yui said.

Nodoka smiled and left the band to get to work, well, that's what she hoped at least.

/Scene Break/

Houkago Tea Time stood in front of their old school with them was Nodoka and Mira.

"It hasn't changed one bit" Yui said.

"You expected it to be different? We haven't been gone that long you know Yui" Ritsu said.

"I know, but it has been a while. We're all now adults and stuff" Yui said.

"I don't know about you Yui, but I have grown to a more sophisticate lady" Ritsu said sounding a bit posh.

"No you haven't Ritsu" Mio said.

The caused the two girls to argue til the argument ended with Mio bonking Ritsu on the head.

"I have to talk to Sawako sensei, you guys go on ahead" Nodoka said.

"Yeah, I want to see this club room where it all started for you guys" Mira said.

Now Mira had short spiky black hair, thick black rim glasses and a pierced nose. She was a very sweet girl and was very good with computers. Yui had met her and instantly liked her. Mira liked Yui also and wasn't adverse in any way with Yui's hugging. She also liked the other members of the band though scolded Ritsu when she was in Mira's domain. Mira like stated before handled the band's website and put pictures up of the group too. That meant she also played the role of being the band's photographer too.

/Scene Break/

"Wow, nothing has changed" Azusa said.

"Yeah, everything looks the same" Tsumugi said.

Yui ran into their old club room smiling happily.

"You know, I think this would be a good opportunity for some pictures" Mira said.

"What do you mean Mira?" Mio asked a bit scared.

"Well, it would be great to show your fans where it all started. I mean we have how the band got started, but no pictures to go with it" Mira said.

"But do we have a camera?" Tsumugi asked.

Mira pulled out of her bag, which held her laptop, a camera.

"Got it all covered" she said with a smile.

"You planned this?" Mio asked not liking how she was set up.

"Not really, but I thought I should be prepared" Mira said. "I planned on taking pictures of the concert too."

So Mira just had the five act normally as she took pictures. The five sat in the chairs they occupied a lot during their high school years. Mira thought that was a wonderful shot; all that was missing was them in their old school uniforms.

"Hello girls!"

"Sawa-chan/Sawako sensei!"

Sawako Yamanaka entered and looked at Mira.

"Who are you?" she asked politely.

"Oh, my name is Mira. I handle Houkago Tea Time's website and the band's photographer" Mira said.

"It's nice to meet you" Sawako said.

"You too, I've heard a lot about you. Would you mind if I get a picture of you?" Mira asked.

"Huh, what for?" Sawako asked.

"Well, their fans want to know all about them so I'm taking pictures so they know where it all began and since you were their club advisor it's only natural their fans should know about you since you're a part of Houkago Tea Time's history" Mira said.

"Sure" Sawako said.

After a few pictures were taken then Sawako hugged her former students and friends. They chatted catching up with each other.

"Oh what I would do for some of your tea Mugi" Sawako said.

"Oh, I did bring some" Tsumugi said as she pulled out a thermos.

She then served them all and they chatted some more.

"Everything is set up. Though we think the auditorium might be too small so we've moved the concert outdoors which will give us more room for people" Sawako said.

"Right, this is going to be great, our best show yet" Ritsu said all pumped up.

"Y-y-y-y-yeah" Mio said now thinking how big their audience will be.

"Come on Mio, you can't be scared now. I mean, we've played plenty of times for crowds" Ritsu said.

"Just, we're back where everything began for us. It's nerve-wracking" Mio said as her hands trembled.

"You're hopeless" Ritsu sighed.

"What, I am not" Mio shot back.

"Why are you shaking then Mio?" Ritsu asked.

"I am not, I just and shaking from excitement. Yeah, excitement" Mio said.

No one believed her.

/Scene Break/

The band were able to practice in their old club room with Nodoka making sure the stage would be ready for the concert. Mira spent most of her time with the band taking pictures of them practicing or she'd take pictures of the stage and working on the website putting up new content and checking making sure the site was running smoothly.

"Right, I think we did good this time" Ritsu said after they had finished their latest practice session.

"Yes, I think so too. So who wants tea?" Tsumugi asked.

"YAY! TEA!" Yui cheered.

After putting their instruments down they sat and had tea and the nice treat Tsumugi had brought.

"Man, this might be the biggest crowd we've played for so far" Ritsu said as she leaned back in her chair.

"Really Rit-chan?" Yui asked.

"Oh yeah, I mean we've played in several clubs and stuff and that outdoor venue when we were in London, but this feels different" Ritsu said.

"I know what you mean. We didn't know anyone there in London, but we do here" Azusa said.

All of this talk cranked up the nerves Mio was feeling.

"We still need a playlist" Azusa said.

"Huh, oh yeah" Ritsu said.

Azusa sighed.

They had planned on working on a playlist of songs they'd play for the concert at their old school when they found out about it, but that quickly deviated to walking down memory lane and nothing got done at all. Basically the typical Houkago Tea Time behavior.

"Right, we should get a list of songs we are going to play figured out now or else we'll have nothing" Mio said taking charge.

"Ooookay, lets get started" Ritsu said rolling up her sleeves.

"Ritsu, why are you rolling up your sleeves?" Yui asked confused.

"What, you always do this when you're going to get down to business" Ritsu said like it was obvious.

"You do" Yui said amazed by this concept.

"Yup" Ritsu said in a matter of fact tone.

"Wow Ritsu, you're so grown up" Yui said.

"Thanks, wait, are you saying I wasn't before?" Ritsu asked.

"That's hard, I mean we haven't decided if you're an adult now" Mio said.

"That was mean Mio" Ritsu said pouting.

"Um guys, the playlist" Azusa said.

"Right, lets get to work" Ritsu said.

They all began talking about the songs they'd play and in what order.

/Scene Break/

The night of the concert was on them and they all had nerves since Nodoka had informed them that the outdoors was packed really. The stage had been set up right in front of the auditorium. Houkago Tea Time had never played in front of a crowd so big before. Mio was doing her ritual of tracing something in the palm of her hand then eating it to help stave off her nerves. It was working so far.

Mira was taking a few more shoots showing how the band got prepared for a show.

"Oh girls!"

The six turned to see Sawako come in smiling, looking very pleased with herself.

"What is it Sawa-chan, we're on soon?" Ritsu asked.

"I made costumes for you" Sawako said.

"C-c-c-costumes" Mio stuttered.

"Yes, special ones made especially for tonight" Sawako said smiling still.

"Sawa-chan, we're nervous as it is and Mio had her nerves under control til you showed up. No way we're wearing anything you made" Ritsu said.

"But you haven't seen them yet" Sawako said undaunted.

"N-" but Ritsu's protested died on her lips as she saw what Sawako had made as she pulled a rack out.

"Those look like our school uniforms" Yui said.

"They do" Tsumugi said as she examined them closer.

The others did the same.

"Hey wait, this is my old uniform" Azusa said.

This made the others realize they were staring at their old school uniforms. They looked to Sawako.

"I had Nodoka's help. I asked her to find all of your old school uniforms so I can alter them so they'd fit you again" Sawako said.

The band turned to Nodoka, who had red cheeks at being outed.

"Oh thank you Nodoka-chan, these are amazing!" Yui cried.

"Um, you're welcome Yui" Nodoka said then looked to the others hoping their reaction would be similar to Yui's.

Mio, Azusa, Tsumugi and Ritsu looked at their old school uniforms then at each other.

"Well, what are we standing here for? We got a concert to put on and we need to get dressed" Ritsu said.

"YEAH!" the five cried as they punched the air.

/Scene Break/

There was really no open space left as the place was packed for the concert. Old students who were in school during Houkago Tea Time were there to see them. They had gotten an email or had found out via the band's website since some were a part of the fan club while some got the news by word of mouth from friends they still kept in contact with. Many members of the Mio Akiyama fan club was there including the former president of it Megumi Sokabe. Ui was there along with Jun and Sumire and Noa. Sumire and Noa had never really seen Houkago Tea Time play due to going to different colleges after graduating. So this was their chance to see Azusa and the band she had before them. Also there was the band's college friends including Kana, Chiyo, Akira, Ayame and Sachi as well as others too that the band had met during their college years.

"Oh man, look at all those people" Ritsu said as she peeked out from the doors of the auditorium.

The band would exit from the front doors of the auditorium and head up on stage from there.

"S-s-s-s-so many people" Mio stuttered.

"Come on Mio, you can do this" Ritsu said trying to instill confidence in Mio.

"B-b-b-b-but so many people" Mio said scared stiff.

"Don't worry Mio, we're all here for you" Yui said confidently.

"Yes, and we'll all do great. We've practiced a lot for this. We're ready" Azusa said with a fiery passion in her eyes.

"Yes, and we'll have tea and cake after this like always" Tsumugi said.

Mio looked at her four friends and took a deep breath.

"Okay, lets do this" she said.

"Right, lets go out there and rock their socks off!" Ritsu said as she punched the air.

"YEAH!" the four other cheered though Mio's cheer was a more subdued than the others as her nerves were still plaguing her.

A great roar of applause came when the five came out. The stage was big enough for them and everything was set up how they like. Nodoka was very good at making sure of that.

"Wow, there are so many people" Mio said nervously as she actually saw the size of the crowd.

"Come on Mio, you can do this" Ritsu said confidently.

"Y-y-y-yeah, I guess so" Mio said then she saw some of her old fan club and almost bolted.

"Uh, hello. We're Houkago Tea Time" Yui said into the mic.

"We all know who you are" someone shouted.

"Um, first, well, I'd like to thank all of you who have decided to come out and see us play. This is our first time playing in front of so many people. I hope we do well" Yui said.

"You'll do fine" another person shouted.

"Houkago Tea Time Rules!"

"Right, our first song is…"

/Scene Break/

Nodoka stood off to the side of the stage watching everything and was pleased then her phone began to vibrate. She sighed and checked it since it might be important. She looked at the number and it wasn't one she was familiar with.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Yes, is this Nodoka Manabe, the manager of Houkago Tea Time?" a man voiced asked.

"Yes, it is, who is this?" Nodoka asked.

The conversation that took place would rock not only Nodoka's world, but the band's too.

/Scene Break/

Finally the last song ended and the crowd was screaming for more.

"Thank you all for coming, we love you all!" Yui cried.

"ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!" the crowd chanted.

"Well guys?" Yui asked looking at her close friends.

They smiled at Yui and at each other. They were all tired and sweaty, but they didn't want to disappoint and just hearing the crowd gave them new energy.

"Let's go!" Ritsu shouted.

/Scene Break/

The members of Houkago Tea Time sat in their old club room totally exhausted. Two encores wiped them out.

"I think my ears are still ringing. They were so loud" Tsumugi said.

"Yeah, we did good, right? We played with all of our heart?" Yui asked.

"We did, but I can't remember really. It's all just a blur" Mio said.

"Yeah, it was, but man it felt so good" Ritsu said.

"It did, I want to do it again" Azusa said.

"Yeah, me too" Yui said.

"Okay, but how about some sleep before we do? I'm tired" Mio said.

"Yeah, I second that" Ritsu said as she raised her hand to vote.

"Great show guys" Nodoka said as she entered the room.

"Thanks Nodoka-chan" Yui said smiling tiredly.

"I got some news" Nodoka said.

"Eh, what is it?" Ritsu asked.

"Well during your performance I got a call" Nodoka said.

"If it's to play in a club tell them we need a little time to rest" Tsumugi said.

"Yeah, like two years or something" Ritsu said as she placed her arms on the desk and placed her head down on them.

"No, nothing like that" Nodoka said nervously.

"Then what is it Nodoka-chan?" Yui asked.

"It was a record company. Remember a while ago I sent a demo in for you guys" Nodoka said.

The five members had totally forgotten all about that since it was like months ago.

"So what did they say?" Mio asked now very scared and nervous.

"Well, they listened to the demo and then had some scouts go out and hear you guys play one night" Nodoka said.

There was silence from the five as they stared at Nodoka waiting for her to continue.

"They want to meet you Monday morning and hopefully sign a record deal" Nodoka said.

There was silence from the five then like a volcanic eruption there was a flurry of noise.

"Oh my god, can you believe it, we're going to be recording artists" Mio said stunned.

"This is so awesome, we're one step closer to playing the Budokan" Ritsu said happily as she punched the air.

"I can't believe it, I just can't" Azusa said still trying to digest the news.

"YAY!" Yui cheered.

"This call for a celebration, how about some tea?" Tsumugi suggested.

This got a cheerful round of approval. Tsumugi pulled out some very special tea she had been saving for a special occasion. This definitely counted as a special occasion.

So the five members of Houkago Tea Time along with Nodoka, Mira and Sawako had tea as they celebrated.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: okay, and that's the end of my first K-on! story. I didn't expect it to be this long, but it is and I hope at least a few people will enjoy this. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
